Todo desde cero
by Pony Kagamine
Summary: Después de la muerte de los padres de Rin, esta se muda a una nueva ciudad junto a su hermano mayor Rinto, allí conocen a nuevos amigos y secretos que poco a poco se irán revelando -los "freacks" atacan a Japón y los "Chasserurs" van al rescate-
1. Chapter 1

**_capítulo 1: todo desde cero_**

**_POV Rin:_**

Miraba como sacaban todo lo de mi casa y los echaban a un camión, mientras yo estaba abrazada a Rinto con mi peluche en mano, sentía las lágrimas de mi hermano caer sobre mí, mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre mi oso de peluche, diré tenía 10 años pero mi peluche era lo único que me podía consolar en ese momento.

ya han pasado cuatro años desde ese día, y hoy nuevamente nos tendremos que mudar a otra ciudad, creo que ya me acostumbrare a esto en la tercera vez que me cambio en este año, es extraño vivir así, solo yo y Rinto, a pesar de tener dos años de diferencia, vivimos solo en la casa, pasamos el tiempo juntos ya que no tenemos amigos ¿el por qué? no lo sé, desde nuestra llegada me eh sentido un poco extraña, como que no fuera de este mundo, creo que por eso nos hemos cambiado muchas veces de hogar, solo espero que esta vez sea diferente.

Llegamos a la nueva ciudad, donde llovía fuertemente, el camión que contenía nuestras pertenencias se detuvo frente a nuestra nueva casa, era con un gran patio trasero y marcaba el final del pasaje, la casa era blanca con una puerta marrón y con rejas negras, a pesar de ser sencilla se veía muy elegante, tome mi paraguas y me coloque a un lado mirando como los trabajadores y mi hermano entraban los muebles a la casa, por mucho ánimo que tuviera por ayudar, Rinto no me dejaría.

-bienvenida -me saludo una voz dulce e infantil- ¿cómo te llamas? -mire hacia un lado, encontrándome a una chica de mi edad de cabello aguamarina, sonriéndome-

-hola, yo soy Rin, Rin Kagamine -dije-

-un gusto, yo soy Miku, Hatsune Miku, pero dime solo Miku -me tendió una mano y yo se la estreche gustosa-

-entonces solo llámame, Rin

-¿eres nueva aquí?

-si

-¡Rin, Ven! -escuche la voz de Rinto-

-lo siento me tengo que ir

-claro, nos vemos mañana

entre a la casa, Rinto me dijo que hoy dormiríamos en el suelo -con sábanas y un colchón claro- y mañana nos concentraríamos en ordenar la casa.

...

_"estaba sola en un lugar completamente blanco, miraba a todas direcciones y no encontraba nada, en mi subconsciente buscaba algo, algo que no hallaba y me desesperaba por encontrarlo, más bien no era algo era... alguien pero ¿quién sería? Una sombra apareció frente a mis ojos, me quede mirando y comencé a correr en su dirección pero entre más corría más se alejaba y comencé a llorar, caí al suelo y todo se volvió negro, la sombra ahora era blanca y tenía dos ¿alas? ¿era un ángel?._

_-siempre estaré a tu lado, Rin -me dijo y me tendió su mano, yo acepte-_

_-¿quién eres? -pregunte-_

_-pronto lo __sabrás_

_la sombra se desvaneció y todo volvió a ser blanco, de nuevo estaba sola, de legos escuche una voz familiar llamándome "¡Rin~!" la voz se hacía más fuerte y un dolor espantoso ataco mi cabeza, la voz era de un hombre maduro pero terrorífica cada vez más fuerte cada vez más cerca, caí al suelo tapando mis oídos el dolor aumentaba y mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, comenzó a soplar un viento fuertemente y la voz era más cercana, "¡Rin~, preciosa~!" me llamaba, solo una persona me llamaba así..., "tranquila, tu PADRE~ siempre estará aquí~" él no podía ser mi padre, pero... su... voz... era exactamente igual -quitándose lo terrorífico- "te enseñare un hermoso lugar~" levante la vista allí estaba el con las ropas rasgadas y manchado de sangre, con una sonrisa diabólica, "vamos pequeña~" no, no, NO "NO QUIERO IR A NINGÚN LUGAR CONTIGO" "soy tu padre~" "NO TU NO ERES MI PADRE" me levante y lentamente me aleje pero ¿por qué? mi padre no me querría matar de esta manera, no, el no... No"_

_... _

-AHH! -desperté agita mire por la ventana ya estaba de día-

-¿qué sucede? -mire a Rinto que estaba a mi lado con cara de sueño-

-Rinto~ tengo miedo mucho miedo -lo abrase y comencé a llorar-

-¿tuviste un mal?

-si~ -dije entre sollozos

-bueno vamos a desayunar y luego ordenamos ¿ok?

-ok

Nos levantamos y tomamos de desayuno -jugo de naranja y pan con mantequilla- y nos pusimos a ordenar todo, de repente sonó el timbre, baje a ver y me encontré con Miku.

-buenos días Rin-chan

-buenos días miku-chan

-hey, ¿tienes el día libre?

-no, tengo que ordenar

-wow, te puedo ayudar

-bien -pasa la chica aguamarina- hey Rinto-niii una amiga nos quiere ayudar ¿puede? -grite a la nada pues no sabía dónde estaba mi hermano-

-¿eh? -apareció de las escaleras- ¿y quién es ella? -pregunto al ver a Miku-

-ella... es Hatsune Miku

-mm... hola, soy Rinto el hermano mayor del monstruo que tienes al lado

-¡ONII-CHAN! -le grite y sentí la leve risita de Miku- bueno ¿puede o no?

-bien, bien...

-ok

y Comenzamos, bajar y subir escaleras, abrir y cerrar puestas, abrir cajas y luego desarmarlas y botarlas estuvimos todo el día en eso, pero la ayuda de Miku fue un gran alivio, los únicos momentos en que descansamos fue para almorzar y al terminar. Rinto invito a Miku para que cenara con nosotros como agradecimiento por su ayuda, luego se fue a su casa quedamos solos yo y Rinto, cada uno fue a su habitación y yo al tan solo tirarme en la cama caí en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola! en capitulo anterior no dije nada porque... bueno era como la 5466342 que intentaba subir el capitulo y bueno me enrabie un poco -.-' sera... no los molesto más con mi triste tristeza(?) recibo helados de todos sabores *-* e insultos y criticas Ahh! por cierto cambiare el nombre de "nuevo comenzar" a "todo desde cero" ¿por qué? bueno... larga historia**_

_**Vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia (lamentablemente)**_

* * *

_**capitulo 2: ¿nuevos amigos?**_

_**Pov Rin**_

Después de almuerzo salí a dar una vuelta al lugar, allí me encontré con Miku que estaba bajo a la sombra de un árbol mirando el cielo, llevaba un vestido blanco y sus tipicas dos coletas.

-hola Miku-chan -salude-

-oh, Rin-Chan, konichiwa

-¿como estas?

-muy bien, gracias, ¿y tu pequeña coneja?

-bien... espera... ¡¿coneja?! -desde cuando ese apodo-

-jejeje pues tu sombra parece de una coneja con ese gran muño que llevas en tu cabeza -observe mi sombra y efectivamente-

-mm.. pues gracias...

-¡Chibi Len! -escuchamos a lo lejos una chica gritando- ¡Chibi Len!

-creo que a Lenka-Chan se le perdió Chibi Len

-¿eh?

-oh Miku-chan, has visto a Chibi Len -se nos acerco una chica rubia, tenia el cabello largo amarado en una coleta, sus ojos similares a los míos-

-pues, no, lo siento -Miku negó con la cabeza y la rubia suspiro- por cierto, ella es Rin Kagamine llego antes de ayer en la noche

-oh un gusto soy Lenka Kagami -dijo haciendo un reverencia-

-el gusto es mio Lenka -imite su gesto-

-me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero... -fue interrumpida por un chico similar un poco más alto que ella-

-Lenka ya encontré a Chibi no te preocupes

-¿y donde esta? -pregunto al ver que el chico estaba solo-

-lo deje en casa... -al verme pregunto- ¿y ella?

-soy Rin Kagamine y gusto conocerte... -alargue para que se presentara-

-Len, soy Len Kagami, el hermano gemelo de Lenka -me sonrió "_eso explica el parecido" _pensé_-_

-un gusto Len -correspondí y le devolví la sonrisa-

-es mi idea o aquí huele a amor -comento Miku-

-pues, ya ves -le siguió Lenka-

-¡o-oigan! ¡ustedes dos! -grito Len todo rojo, mientras yo bajaba la mirada-

ambas rieron mientras Len Las seguía "insultando" yo miraba divertida la escena, siempre acostumbraba ver a las personas divertirse desde la ventana de mi habitación, nunca salia de casa y cuando los hacia era completamente ignorada, y ahora ver con tres amigos me aceptaron como una miembro más del grupo de verdad que me emocionaba, eran los primeros amigo que hacia.

-no creen que estamos ignorando a Rin-chan -dijo Miku secándose la lagrimas de la risa-

-mm... ¿ya le pusiste apodo? -pregunto Len "_parece que es común en Miku eso de los apodos" _

-si, chico-banana -dijo y se poso detrás mio-

-¿y cual es? -pregunto Lenka-

-Chica-Coneja! -dijo estirando el moño-

-eres muy original Chica-puerro -dijeron con tono sarcástico los gemelos-

-¡cállense! -les grito- ¿que fruta te gusta? -Miku me miro-

-¿eh? la naranja -respondí-

-mm... entonces seras Chica-naranja -dijo satisfecha-

-y que paso con lo de "chica-coneja" -pregunto Lenka confusa por el cambio de apodo-

-es que todos tenemos apodos de algo para comer y esta no podía ser la excepción, bueno, bueno, pero Rin-chan es mi coneja y nadie tiene derecho a decirle así, solo ¿entendido?

-s-si -dijeron al unísono los gemelos-

-bueno Chicos-banana, les presento a la Chica-naranja -decía con voz "madura" Miku-

-si, como digas puerro andante -la voz de un chico se escucho detrás de nosotras-

-pero si es la zanahoria -dijo Miku en tono indiferente-

-vamos, puerro andante quien es la bella chica

-etto... -iba a presentarme pero Miku me interrumpió-

-ella es una nueva amiga -seguía con ese tono indiferente-

-si, si, pero como se llama -respondía en mismo tono-

-Kagamine Rin -replico Miku-

-...

-... te quedaste sin palabras zanahoria -dijo Miku en tono triunfante-

-no, solo pensaba en lo bella que es -aparto a Miku y se dirigió a mi- soy Gumiya Megpoid un placer, Rin-chan

-eh, si, el placer es mio -dije haciendo una reverencia-

-etto... nosotros también existimos -hablaron los gemelos-

-¿eh? hola -les digo Gumiya-

-bueno, bueno, chico-zanahoria te advierto que Rin-chan ya tiene dueño -dijo Miku-

-¿eh? -ambos, Gumiya y yo estábamos con cara de "pero que dices"-

-¿y quien es si se puede saber? -parecia curioso el "chico-zanahoria"-

-Len-kun -dijo con total calma Miku-

-¡¿Q-QUE?!

-¿desde cuando? -pregunto confundido Len-

-desde ahora, tu te encargas de protegerla

-¿y por que?

-porque eres el mayor

-¡oye yo soy mayor que la banana andante! -alego Gumiya-

-si, pero dos mases no marca la diferencia -se defendió Miku-

-siempre es igual no te preocupes -me susurro Lenka-

-ya veo -respondí mientras una gota resbalaba por mi nuca-

Luego de larga conversa, se empezó a obscurecer y fui a mi casa, hable con Rinto sobre mis nuevos amigos, aunque se sorprendió cuando le nombre a Lenka ¿por qué será?, luego fui a mi habitación y me puse a ver la estrellas... se veían hermosas... eran brillantes...perfectas.

tome un collar que estaba en un mueble, tenia cadena de oro puro, y una pequeña medalla igualmente de oro en ella estaba marcada "RIN" la abrase y volví a mirar el cielo, mi ojos comenzaron a llorar, bese el collar y me entre, seque mis lagrimas, y volví a bajar puesto que escuche la voz de mi hermano llamarme.

-Onii-chan necesi... -no alcance a terminar la frase al ver como mi hermano estaba herido con una ¿espada en mano, y una cosa negra atacándolo?- Onii-chan...

-¡Rin vete! -digo sin mirarme-

-pero...

-¡VETE!

es cosa se expandió e iba a atacar a mi hermano, pero el fue más rápido y lo corto, pero esa cosa se volvió a unir, no me podía mover, apreté más el collar -porque todavía no lo soltaba- y unas imagenes golpeaban mi mente, y escenas que no tenían sentido se comenzaron a reproducir hasta que...

_flashback.._

_Estaba yo jugando con mi hermano en el patio -yo tenía 10 y él 12- de repente un monstruo nos comenzó a atacar, Rinto me abrazo para que no me lastimara, pero ese monstruo lo lastimaba a él, yo aterrada le gritaba a mi hermano que me soltara, Rinto tenia toda la espalda roja por su sangre, tenía miedo, mucho, mucho miedo, estaba llorando, no podía soportarlo, pero de repente escuche un grito que me logro sacar lagrimas..._

_-¡Lily! -la voz de mi padre- ¡Lily! ¡amor, despierta! -y vi como la tomaba y la dejaba en un lugar seguro- ¡no te perdonare que la hayas matado! -grito y se lanzó sobre esa cosa-_

_Volví a ver a Rinto que me seguía abrazando pero un poco más débil, levante la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro sonriéndome y con lagrimas amenazando salir "__que bueno que estas bien" susurro me besó la frente y me volvió a abrazar. __Y allí es en donde todo cambio vi como mi padre estaba en el suelo, sosteniéndose con su espada, ya estaba agonizando, nos miro, sonrió, y nos digo: "Los amo, cuídense, mis pequeños" y con solo un golpe mató a mi padre, no lo pude soportar y comencé a llorar a mares, sentí como Rinto me soltaba se acercaba a mi padre y tomaba la espada, con dificultad._

_-¡ESTO ES POR MI FAMILIA, LA QUE ACABAS DE MATAR! -grito se lanzó contra el monstruo y yo solo lo veía desde una esquina del patio- ¡ESTÚPIDO MONSTRUO! -volvió a gritar y le enterró la espada en el único ojos que el monstruo tenia- Rin... te quiero -digo y cayo al suelo-_

_-Onii... ¡ONII-CHAN! -me acerque corriendo a él y lo tome entre mis brazos-_

_Él miedo de no tener padres aumento, pensé que Rinto también había muerto y que me había quedado sin familia, sin nadie, me quedaría sola en esta mundo, pero entonces... tome mi collar, se lo coloque a Rinto susurre "s'il vous plaît laissez ce gars obtenir la vie nécessaire d'être en vie" y le bese la frente._

_fin flashback _

Lo había recordado esa parte de mi vida olvidada caí al suelo llorando, no lo podía soportar el pecho me dolía sentía que mi corazón explotaría y que mis ojos se dilatarían, un fuerte golpe me saco de mis pensamientos con dificultad vi a a mi hermano en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero era en vano, la cosa negra se iba directo a atacar a mi hermano, con eso lo mataría los dos lo sabíamos, pero yo no lo permitiría, me levante y antes de que esa cosa lo atacara me puse en medio, la cosas negra me impactaría a mi, sabia que ese golpe me mataría, estaba esperando el golpe pero escuche un disparo la cosa desapareció, por unos segundos me quede mirando a la persona que disparo -llevava una capucha por lo cúal no destinguia si era hombre o mujer ademas de que tapaba su rostro- y después me agache y tome a mi hermano entre mis brazos.

-Onii-chan

-Ri-Rin... -dijo con dificultad mirándome, me sonrió, y luego mire al "intruso"- ¿qui-quien eres...?

-primero, perdón por entrar a su hogar sin su permiso -se disculpo haciendo una reverencia- segundo ¿importa quien sea yo?

-si, importa, porque invadiste nuestra propiedad -dije en tono firme-

-ya me disculpe por ello -volvió a ser una reverencia- bueno si les importa -se saco la capucha...-

-¡¿E-EH?!

-¡T-TU! -dijo mi hermano-

No lo podía creer ¿de verdad esa persona nos salvo?

* * *

_**¿quien sera la persona? asadasadasada descubranlo en próximo capitulo de "Todo desde cero" a la misma hora en esta mismo canal, no se lo pierdan -3-/ sayonara **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola! tenía una capitulo MUY bueno y cuando lo quise guardar se me fue el Internet y bueno yo inútilmente no le hice una "copia de seguridad" así que se me perdió todo lo escrito TT-TT será espero que sea de su agrado...**_

_**Vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia (lamentablemente)**_

* * *

_**capitulo 3: ¿por qué?**_

_**POV Rin**_

No lo podía creer ¿de verdad esa persona nos salvo?

-Luka-sensei -dije atónita-

-jejeje que sorpresa -comentó con una risita Luka-

-¿como que sorpresa? tu eres la que vino hasta aquí -dijo con tonó de enfado Rinto-

-no haz cambiado en nada -dijo Luka-

-CÁLLATE -le ordeno Rinto-

Luka Megurine, era mi profesora en la escuela, ademas de una muy buena amiga de mis padres -que en paz descansen- Ella nos cuido durante un tiempo, es muy amable, cariñosa, maternal, yo la quiero como si fuera mi madre. Tiene un hermoso cabello color rosa, además es muy largo, sus ojos son iguales a los míos, y su atributos... son grandes... pero fuera de ello es muy buena persona.

Luego de sanar a Rinto, lo ayudamos a subir a su habitación, Luka me dijo que quería hablar con Él así que tuve que salir de la habitación pero la curiosidad me gano y me quede apoyada en la puerta para escuchar.

-¿que quieres? -pregunto Rinto-

-hablar contigo, solamente -respondió relegada Luka-

-pues habla

-bien -suspiro- se a detectado presencias muy poderosas de _"freack" _por estos lugares, y me han mandado a investigar, como sabrás soy una de la mejores cazadoras de todo Japón, ademas de que la familia Megurine es una de las más grandes que existen con respecto a esto de ser _"chasseurs" _¿entiendes?

-Luka, no estoy para rodeos

-ok, me pienso llevar a Rin a un lugar más seguro

-¿como?

-no le puedes seguir mintiendo tu y yo sabemos que ella no es tu hermana biológica

-pero...

-yo me llevare a MI hija donde se me de la regalada gana

-no dejare que te lleves a lo único que eh logrado apreciar en mi vida

-sabias que este día llegaría, ¿aún así te haz encariñado con ella?

-pues ese no es tu problema

-Rinto, me llevare a Rin quieras o no

-¡sobre mi cadáver!

-¡NIÑO! en tu estado con solo un golpe te podría dejar al borde da la muerte

-...

-¿te haz quedado sin palabras?, BIEN, me llevare a Rin ahora mismo

-¡NO! por favor esta noche no, déjame despedirme de ella, por ultimo

-bien, dile_ "buenas noches nos vemos mañana hermanita", _porque me la llevare mientras duerme para que no me haga berrinches

-Luka eres una mala madre, por lo mismo mi madre se ofreció a cuidar de Rin, porque sabia que tu no podrías

-¿y que me dices de ella? ella murió

-pero tratando de protegernos, Rin no viviría demasiado a tu lado

-¡no digas eso!, Lily se ofreció a cuidar de Rin porque yo no tenía la capacidad de cuidarla

-claro, tenias que cuidar al _"freack" _de tu marido

-¡no le digas así! el tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Gakupo Kamui

-eso no le quita lo _"freack" _

_-_¡cállate! lo único que lograras es que me den mas ganas de llevarme a Rin de tu lado

-pues ¿con que palabras le dirás la verdad?

-...

-no conoces a "TU" hija, ella esta justamente detrás de esa puerta escuchando todo

Me tape la boca con ambas manos, algo no me cuadraba, si Luka era mi madre y mi padre era un _"freack"_ ¿yo era mitad humana y mitad _"freack"? _eso seria extraño... mi cabeza, me duele, me duele mucho, ya no podía aguantar el dolor me puse ambas manos y caí desmayada...

...~(°o°~) (~°o°)~...

cuando desperté estaba en la habitación de Rinto y este dormía a mi lado abrazándome -_si no supiera que no somos hermanos esto no se me haría extraño_- me comencé a mover lentamente para no despertarlo pero no lo conseguir y bueno, lo desperté.

-buenos días Rinto -dije con una sonrisa-

-buenas

-te iré a preparar desayuno -me trate de levantar, pero Él me retuvo-

-no vas a salir de aquí -dijo en tono amenazante-

-¿po-por qué?

-porque no quiero que Luka te lleve lejos de mi,

-¿e-eh?

-prométeme que no te iras con ella, por favor -en sus ojos se relegaba levemente tristeza-

-te... lo... ¿prometo?

- dime "_te lo prometo Onii-Chan" _-me comenzaba a asustar el nunca me pedía que le dijera así, más bien se enojaba cuando lo llamaba de esa manera-

-te lo prometo Rinto-Onii-chan - sonreí, para luego sentir que me abrazaba y lagrimas caían por mi espalda-

-Rinto...

-te quiero... hermanita

* * *

_**trate de hacerlo más largo que puede pero... no es escasez de imaginación, lo que pasa es no puedo extenderlo más, bueno espero que halla echo de su agrado y... esperen el próximo capitulo de "Todo desde cero" a la misma hora en esta mismo canal, no se lo pierdan (/-3-)/ sayonara **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pony: hola~! nada de imaginación pero bueno... les presento a... ¡Karin! (ella aparecerá en el Fanfic) es mi gran personaje inventado (mi conciencia) y recuerden: "a falta de amigos, crea los tuyos" ok, dejaré las drogas u.u (denme helado ò.ó)**_

_**Karin: ¬¬' rara**_

_**Pony: cállate ¬¬'**_

_**Karin: ¡que comience el Fic! (denle ají, porque lo odia XD)**_

_**[Vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia (lamentablemente)]**_

* * *

_**capitulo 4: ¿Luka/Luke?, los recuerdos de Rinto y los alumnos nuevos**_

_**POV Rin**_

Luego de extraña conversación, bajamos a desayunar, allí estaba Luka, con el desayuno en mesa esperando con una hermosa sonrisa, apoyaba sus codos en la mesa mientras sus manos sostenían su fino rostro.

-buenos días pequeños, el desayuno está listo -dijo amablemente-

-¿que le echaste? -pregunto desconfiado Rinto-

-nada, no podría hacerle daño a los hijos de mi gran amiga, que en paz descanse

-Luka... somo tres y hay cuatro puestos -dije sentándome-

-oh, es que...

-¡buenos días! -escuche una voz detrás mio-

-¡Gakupo! -grito Rinto- ¿q-que haces aquí?

-jejeje... los vine a ver

-¡bueno a desayunar! -dijo muy animada Luka-

El desayuno trascurrió con conversaciones sobre cuando eramos niños y anécdotas que había vivido Luka y mi padres, luego, Luka se fue a duchar, y le preguntamos a Gakupo que hacia aquí y porque Luka ayer me quería llevar y blablabla, al final resulta que Él vino con Luka pero estaba haciendo unos tramites sobre la casa en la que vivirían, y sobre lo de Luka era un pequeño ataque de su "otro yo", es una extraña enfermedad que posee, es decir que esta Luka y Luke -así lo describe Luka- Luka es la persona que conocemos y Luke ataca cuando se altera, se reconoce porque sus ojos se vuelven verdes, y comienza a amenazar a todo el que se crece por delante, pero cuando vuelve a ser Luka no se acuerda de nada lo que dijo y/o hizo siendo Luke.

...

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegamos, y hoy es nuestro primer día de clases.

-¡Rin! Levántate floja -escuche vajamente la voz de Rinto-

-... -no respondía y trataba de volver a dormir-

-Rin -escuche nuevamente-

-... deja...me dor...dor...mir... -dije en un murmuro con esfuerzo para que saliera la voz-

sentí agua caer en mi rostro- listo con eso te levantaras -me levante de un salto y vi a Rinto salir de la habitación con un vaso en la mano-

-¡IDIOTA! -grite y sentí como salían pagaros volando-

luego de darme un ducha me coloque el uniforme, que era un blusa blanca con un corbata y falda rojas, calcetas blancas más los zapatos negros, me peine igual que siempre, mi gran moño y la horquillas tomando los mechones, bajé y me encontré con Rinto desayunando

-¿por qué no esperaste? -pregunté enfadada-

-¿por qué no te apuraste? -replico-

-hay un lindo día -dije cambiando el tema-

-si -respondió cortante-

-¿sucede algo?

-mm... presiento que va a suceder algo -dijo observando el pan que tenía en mano-

-¿bueno o malo?

-no lo sé, rin cualquier cosa que pase me llamas de inmediato ¿entendido?

-s-si

-bueno vamos -se levanto y tomo su mochila-

-espérame -dije haciendo las misma acciones- por cierto... -sentí la fria mirada de Rinto sobre mi, cosa que me puse nerviosa y comencé a jugar con los dedos- hoy me iba a ir con mis amigos hacia la escuela...

-¿y? ¿estas diciendo que me vas a dejar solo?

-etto...

-¡Conejito! -escuche la voz de Miku llamándome, levante la vista y la vi al lado de un árbol junto a los gemelos y Gumiya-

-¿conejito? -comento Rinto aguantando la risa- hacia tiempo no escuchaba que te llamaran así

-c-callate -le ordené haciendo un puchero-

-perdón, ya vete con ellos -dijo-

-¿eh? si -comencé a correr y me detuve justo antes de chocar con Miku-

-demoraste -me dijo Gumiya-

-perdón me quede dormida -dije con un risa nerviosa-

-¿vas a dejar a tu hermano solo? -me pregunto Miku con preocupación-

-ya lo deje solo -dije con tranquilidad- vamos o se nos hará tarde

-pobre de tu hermano -comento Gumiya-

-no creo que le moleste irse solo -dije-

-no lo digo por eso

-¿? -a todos nos salieron signo de interrogación-

-lo digo por la hermana que tiene

-HEY, tienes algún problema conmigo -pregunte mientras me ponía frente a el-

-no -contesto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-

-espéranos -dijimos al unisono y salimos caminando tras el-

_**POV Rinto**_

El grupo de Rin caminaba tranquilamente, mientras yo estaba un poco más atrás que ellos, pero no me concentraba tanto en el camino o si en esa cabellera rubia atada en un coleta, no podía sacar la vista de ella, tiempo, mucho tiempo que no la veía, y en ese momento me saltaron las dudas: ¿se acordara mi?, ¿sabrá que soy el hermano de Rin?, ¿me habrá visto?, ninguna la podía responder, y recordé cuando la conocí

_**flashback**_

_estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando música, tendría unos seis o siete años, de repente escuche sollozos, me saque los audífono y los comencé a seguí, encontrándome a una niña de cabello rubio amarrado en un corta coleta, llevaba un vestido rosado y de su espada salían ¿tentáculos? frente de ella yacía el cuerpo de un niño de más o menos mi edad, y digo cuerpo porque estaba muerto._

_-¿que sucedió? -pregunte impactado por la escena, de repente siento que soy estrujado por los tentáculos de la chica- tra...quila... no... te... ha...ré... daño -dije con dificultad, luego me soltó, y volvió a mirar el cuerpo- ¿que sucedió? -volví a preguntar-_

_-yo... lo... maté -dijo entre llantos-_

_-¿por qué? -pregunte asustado y haciendo un nota mental "no volver a acercarse a esta chica"-_

_-porque ayer golpeo a mi hermano y me estaba molestando..._

_-ya veo -dije retrocediendo lentamente-_

_-¿te vas a ir, y le vas a contar a todos verdad?_

_-n-no -de que me iba si, pero no le contaría a nadie-_

_-NO ME MIENTAS -se paro rápidamente y los tentáculos me volvieron a estrujar, veía en su rostro la soledad, ella estaba sola-_

_-te... juro... q...que no... le... di...ré a... na...die -dije tratando soltarme-_

_-¿me lo juras? -pregunto con voz tierna- ¿de verdad?_

_-si, te... lo...juro -me soltó y sus tentáculos entraron en su espalda- me llamo Rinto ¿y tú? -me acerque y estire mi mano-_

_-Lenka..._

**_fin flashback_**

¿quien pensaría que esa chica de aspecto tierno e indefenso seria un "_freack"? _

_**flashback**_

_Ya era bastante amigo de Lenka, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, teníamos algo en común "ambos teníamos magia", solo que ella no la podía controlar, entonces yo la ayudaba, era muy fuerte, había que aprovechar la fuerza._

_-sabes... -dijo mirando el cielo, estábamos bajo un árbol, la plaza estaba solitaria, y sus tentáculos yacían en el rededor de ella- yo cuando nací no tenía poderes __mágicos_

_-¿y como los conseguiste? -siempre actuaba con tranquilidad con ella porque cualquier cambio brusco ya sea de voz o algún movimiento la alteraba-_

_-cuando nací era muy débil, porque mi hermano gemelo tenía casi todo el poder, un día me encontró un tormenta en la calle, cuando llegue a casa estaba casi agonizando, entonces mi hermano decidió darme todos sus poderes para que yo no muriera, el quedó con muy pocos poderes, y yo... bueno me manifesté con "freack"_

_-ya veo... -no quería hacer comentarios, quien sabe si la altero y me mata- pero... aún no te controlas ¿verdad?_

_-no... además que cuando tengo miedo me bloqueo y mi hermano no me puede proteger porque... bueno ya sabes_

_-entonces... -cruzamos miradas- yo te protegeré..._

**_fin flashback_**

Aún me siento un poco mal, le prometí protegerla pero nunca lo pude hacer, nunca pasaba nada, y después me fui y nunca más hablamos, pero mi pregunta es ¿que hace viviendo aquí?.

cuando llegamos a la escuela yo y Rin fuimos a dirección, allí esperaríamos hasta que nos dijeran donde eran nuestras salas. Después que tocaron el timbre, nos dieron las instrucciones y cada unos se fue en donde correspondía, pero mientras caminaba alguien me sostuvo del brazo, me gire encontrándome con una chica de cabello rojo, miraba el suelo, se le notaba tímida.

-¿si? -pregunte-

-¿vas a la clase 3-A? -dijo casi en un susurro-

-si

-menos mal -me soltó el brazo y levanto el rostro, dejando ver un ojo rojo y el otro tapado por un parche en forma de corazón con una "K" roja- yo también

-bien

caminamos juntos asta la sala pero al llegar los dos nos quedamos parados, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar la puerta, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el profesor se percató de nuestra presencia y abrió.

-¿necesitan algo?

-somo nuevos estudiantes -dije, ya que la chica parecía no querer hablar-

-oh, pasen -entramos y todos nos mirando extrañados, más a la pelirroja que a mi- ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, preséntense -dijo mientras anotaba algo en la pizarra-

yo la chica nos miramos y como si nos entendiéramos quedamos en que ella hablaría primero

-soy Karin Hiroyuki, espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo eso e iso una pequeña reverencia, y comenzaron los susurro-

-bien ahora usted -dijo el profesor-

suspire -soy Rinto Kagamine, espero que seamos buenos amigos -y escuche el suspiro de las chicas "_no me digas que me volví popular"-_

-bien Karin siéntense al lado de Mikuo -es nombrado levanto la mano con pereza-

-Rinto... atrás de Karin -eso quiere decir el ultimo puesto al lado de la ventana-

_"siempre el protagonista y/o héroe de un anime se sienta en el ultimo puesto al lado de la ventana"_ recordé una de las tantas frases que Rin me decía después de ver un anime _"ESTÚPIDA OTAKU" _pensé, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues comencé a sentir un presencia bastante poderosa a mi alrededor.

* * *

_**Pony: ¿de quien sera esa presencia? Luka tiene doble personalidad xD , y Lenka tiene **_**_tentáculos_**

_**Karin: Luka es bipolar xD y Lenka es hija de slenderman**_

_**Pony: jeje, y Karin **_**_apareció_**

_**Karin y soy compañera de Rinto-kyun 3**_

_**Pony: Rinto es de Lenka, no te metas en medio ò.ó**_

_**Karin: okay ú.ù**_

_**Pony y Karin: esperen el próximo capitulo de "Todo desde cero" a la misma hora en esta mismo canal, no se lo pierdan (/-3-)/ sayonara **_

_**PD:**_

_**Pony: ¡denme helado!**_

_**Karin: ¡denle un golpe! **_

_**(me van a creer que iba a publicar el capitulo y vi que tenia un comentario bueno ahorita lo respondo)**_

_**Hiraki Vits= Me emocione TTvTT eres la primera en comentar, gracias ¿de verdad crees que soy buena escritora? y no lo dejare hasta la mitad, ¡lo voy a terminar aunque seas la única leyendo! ¡es un promesa!, por cierto soy chica. Gracias, thanks you, arigatou, y... toma un regalo *le da un helado* **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pony: hola~! aquí con otro capitulo :3**_

_**Karin: esperamos que les guste**_

_**Pony: aceptamos, comentarios, criticas y helados**_

_**Karin:y sin nada más que decir... ¡que comience el fic!**_

_**[Vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia (lamentablemente)]**_

* * *

_**capitulo 4: Los nuevos amigos de Rinto son raros **_

_**POV Rinto**_

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, y en el momento del receso, me quede en la sala, pensé que seria el único pero también se quedo Karin y Mikuo...

-así que son nuevos ¿no? -dijo Mikuo viéndonos a ambos-

-si -respondimos al unisono-

-bien, me llamo Mikuo y no tengo amigos -_"que directo" _pensé-

-yo soy Karin y... tampoco tengo amigos -"¿_muy bien porque me miran, esperan que diga lo mismo?"-_

-Soy Rinto, y ya somos tres -suspiramos y quedamos en silencio-

-¿uno de los dos tiene magia? -pregunto Mikuo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-¿eh? -soltamos- yo tengo magia -en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que Karin y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo-

-... -silencio incomodo- ... -silencio~ incomodo~- ...

-TENEMOS TANTO EN COMÚN -dijeron Mikuo y Karin al unisono-

-_"kill me plz" -_pensaba-

-hey, vamos a la azotea, siempre esta vacío -dijo Mikuo-

-¡si! -dijo muy emocionada Karin-

-_"kill me plz" -l_os seguí al llegar el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, y corría un fuerte viento-

-wow, nunca e estado en un lugar como este -decía muy emocionada Karin-

-en todas las escuelas de Japón hay azoteas -dije-

-es que no soy de aquí, soy de otro país -respondio-

-¿de donde? -pregunto Mikuo-

-soy de... -se escucho un gran ruido detrás de nosotros y al darnos vuelta nos encontramos con un GRAN "_FREACK"- _pero que...

-quédate allí -dijimos yo y mikuo poniéndonos delante de ella para protegerla-

-pero...

-no te muevas -dijo Mikuo, ambos sacamos nuestras espadas-

El _"freack" _media aproximadamente dos metros, era prácticamente un pulpo. Mikuo fue el primero atacar, sin éxito, luego seguí yo, igual, sin éxito.

-creo que hay de darle entre el espacio que hay en los ojos -dije-

-tienes razón, pero será imposible acercarse -me dijo Mikuo-

-tengo una idea -grito Karin- Mikuo, ve a distraerlo por la izquierda, Rinto tu ve por la derecha

-estas loca

-¡solo háganlo!

-bien

Ambos nos fuimos por el lugar que ella nos ordeno, era más fácil, solo era cortar los tentáculos -los cuales crecían-, el freack comenzaba a desesperase, ya que tenia que estar atentos a los ataques de ambos, de repente un grito de Karin llamó la atención de pulpo una flecha atravesó la cabeza del freack, ambos -Mikuo y yo- nos acercamos a la chica con la respiración agitada.

(N/A: los puntos quieren representar la falta de aire)

-¿eres... una... chas...seur? -pregunto Mikuo guardando la espada-

-si -dijo alegremente guardando el arco-

-nos... hubieras... dicho antes... así... ¡no nos hubiéramos preocupado por ti! -dijo Mikuo recuperando totalmente su energía-

-¿se preocuparon por mí? -pregunto inocentemente-

-¿quien digo que yo me preocupe por ti? -mentí-

-aww son una ternura Japonesa -dijo Karin mientras de ella salían corazones- kawaii~ kawaii~

-loca -decía Mikuo mientras con una mano desordenaba el cabello de ella-

-mm... estaba pensando... -comenzó a decir Karin mientras se volvía a peinar- son dos chicos y una chica

-¿y?...

-son ustedes dos y yo...

-¿y...?

-¡haré que se enamoran de mi y formare un harem, Muajaja! -finalizó gloriosa-

-¡LOCA! -gritamos al unisono Mikuo y yo-

-será divertido, ya verán -reía malvadamente-

-mira, cuando yo me enamoré de ti, sera el día en que los gatos vuelen, los cerdos hablen, y los freack desaparezcan -dije en tono desafiante-

-lo ultimo podría pasar, pero los gatos si vuelan -dijo Karin-

-¿y los cerdos hablan?

-...no, pero yo los haré hablar

-jeje, par de locos, mejor volvamos ya van a tocar

Volvimos a la sala de clases -por poco y el profesor llega antes- cada uno se sentó donde le correspondía -literalmente al lado del otro- y comenzaron las clases de matemáticas, no es que me agraden -de echo las odio- pero relativamente, me va mejor en esta materia que en las otras, las clases se hacían eternas, nada me importaba, resolvía los problemas como si fuera a sumar dos más dos. giré la mirada a la ventana y observaba el árbol de sakura que se encontraba allí, de repente me llego un papel del puesto de Karin.

_Karin: "hey Rinto-kyun, tienes una hermana menor ¿cierto?" _

¿como se enteró?

_Rinto: "si, ¿como supiste?" _

le devolví el papel, esperando su repuesta

_Karin: "es que mientras volvíamos a la sala vi a una chica parecida a ti y la llamaron Rin Kagamine"_

_Rinto: "mm... ya veo"_

_Karin: "jejeje, es muy mona"_

_Rinto: "si, que bueno"_

Luego de eso no me volvió el papel, luego de tanta habla, al fin habían tocado para el segundo receso, subimos nuevamente a la azotea, nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirábamos el cielo, cada uno sumiso en sus pensamientos, era un silencio bastante cómodo, y el viento soplaba cada vez un poco mas fuerte, hasta que...

-¡Kya! -escuchamos un grito de Karin

-¿Karin? -Mikuo y yo nos volteamos para ver con Karin se agarraba la falda-

-no miren par de pervertidos

-ok -desviamos la vista- ¡¿como que pervertidos?!

-ya paso -dijo- y pervertidos porque estaban mirando como el estúpido viento me levantaba la falda

-¿acaso es mi culpa que el viento la levantara? -le pregunto Mikuo-

-no -respondió Karin-

-vez

-Pero... ustedes son los culpables que me miraban

-y si no querías que miráramos ¿porque gritaste?

Mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo por ello yo me quede mirándolos, con un gran gota en la nuca, ¿que no podían ser normales?, ¿así se siente tener amigos?, desde mi infancia no tenía amigos, desde la muerte de mis padres, madure de una manera muy rápido, que esta había olvidado como socializar con el resto, ellos me parecían grandiosos, se desvolvieran de manera muy fácil y rápida, en cambio a mi me costaba, simplemente los encontraba infantiles -algo admirable para mi- ellos eran como quisieran y yo simplemente era... ¿que era yo?

* * *

_**Pony: después de todo Rinto tiene su lado... ¿como decirlo?**_

_**Karin: ¿solitario?, ¿infantil?, ¿aburrido?, ¿sensible?**_

_**Pony: eso, sensible ¿como olvidad como socializar? es complicado pasar cuatro años sin hablar con gente de tu edad**_

_**Karin: y hablar con tu hermana, no es lo mismo, de verdad cada vez me enamoro más de el**_

_**Pony: Rinto es de Lenka, ya te lo dije**_

_**Karin: ya lo sé ú.ù... HEY ¿es cierto que estas haciendo otro fic sin mi? ò.ó**_

_**Pony: recién lo empese ¬¬ y si. pero solo sera con personajes de Vocaloid**_

_**Karin: pero... -Pony la amenaza con un Nokia- bueno, bueno**_

_**Pony y Karin: esperen el próximo capitulo de "Todo desde cero" a la misma hora en esta mismo canal, no se lo pierdan (/-3-)/ sayonara **_

_**PD:**_

_**Pony: ¡denme helado!**_

_**Karin: ¡denle un golpe! **_

_**Pony: a reponder comentarios se ah dicho (/°3°)/**_

_**Hiraki Vits= jejeje, rara me caiste bien :3 gracias por comentar **_

_**Dianis Mar= ¡Hola! bien ¿y tu?, gracias de verdad, mm... las parejas ya se sabe que es LukaxGakupo (pero ellos no importan) las estoy segura que van a ser son LenxRin y RintoxLenka el resto aún no las sé xD pero las que ustedes quieran obviamente tengo mis parejas favoritas pero quiero saber cuales son las que me recomiendan ustedes. eso Gracias por comentar y toma -le da un helado-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pony: Hola~! como me aburría xD quise actualizar xD**_

_**Karin: ¿no va a hacer capitulo relleno verdad? (=.=)**_

_**Pony: nop :3 por cierto los voy a acosar con mis notas durante el principio de capitulo xD**_

_**Karin: bueno, sin nada más que decir... ¡que comience el fic!**_

_**[Vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia (pero cuando tenga dinero lo voy a comprar, será de mi propiedad y dominare el mundo MUAJAJAJA(?)]**_

* * *

_**capitulo 7: aclarando dudas**_

_**POV Rin**_

Mientras volvíamos a casa con mi amigos -Miku, Len, Lenka y Gumiya- y mi hermano -siguiéndonos de atrás- pasamos por cierto lugar vacío -tenía una gran pileta en medio de un lugar que era en forma de circulo- comenzó a temblar fuertemente, lo primero que se nos vino a la mente fue, ¿un terremoto?, pero resulto ser un freack, era de casi dos metros de alto, tenía una boca de casi el porte de su rostro con afilados dientes, era de color verde oscuro, en sus manos sobresalían unas uñas gigantes, y sus pies eran como del porte de una persona, todos nos lo quedamos mirando atónitos.

-¿q-que es... eso? -pregunto Miku con evidente miedo-

-n-no lo sé -respondió Gumiya-

El freack levanto unos de sus pies, y lo condujo a donde estábamos nosotros, nos iba a aplastar eso estaba más que claro, ninguno era capas de moverse, solo mirábamos el pie acercare, cuando estaba casi por aplastarnos, un escudo nos protegió, y se veían perfectamente cuatro tentáculos.

-¿pero que... -dijimos al unisono Miku, Len, Gumiya y yo, al voltearnos nos encontramos con Lenka sonriéndonos como si nada hubiese sucedido-

-¿que? -pregunto con ternura-

-nada... -contestamos con duda y volvimos a ver el freack el cual tenia su pies casi encima de nosotros- PERO QUE DEMO...

nos alcanzamos a completar cuando nos encontrábamos "volando en el aire" gracias a unos tentáculos que nos afirmaban, los cuales provenían de... ¡¿Lenka?!, ella miraba desafiante al freack.

-Lenka no es momento de juegos -le dijo Len- BÁJANOS AHORA

-Len~ -reclamos Lenka dejándonos en suelo firme- eres un aburridote (N/A: ya se que no existe esa palabra pero me da igual xD) -replico haciendo pucheros-

-creo que tu hermano tiene razón -comento Rinto colocándose detrás de ella-

-otro más -Lenka rodeo los ojos- de verdad son MUY aburridos, yo solo quiero entretenerme un rato

-esa no es la manera ni este el momento de entretenerse -le regaño Rinto-

-¡tu siempre igual Rinto-kun! -le dijo infantilmente Lenka (N/A: me vele peras que "infantilmente" no exista)-

-tu tampoco haz cambiado mucho Lenka-san -dijo Rinto con tono burlón-

-desde cuando se conocen -le susurre a Len, nosotros mirábamos la escena desde un lugar un poco apartado pero podíamos escuchar perfectamente-

-no lo sé -me respondió Len en el mismo tono-

-¿no creen que NO es momento de hablar? -dije en voz alta, para que Rinto y Lenka me escucharan-

Ambos nos miraron, luego se miraron entre ellos y después al freack (N/A: que quien sabe que estuvo haciendo mientras el resto hablaba), nos volvieron a mirar, se volvieron a mirar,y Rinto le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lenka, esta afirmo y se volvió a juntar con nosotros, le preguntamos desde cuando conocía a Rinto pero ella solo se quedo callada mirando a donde se encontraba él.

Mientras tanto Rinto seguía mirando al freack -al parecer lo estaba analizando- pero el monstruo se harto lo comenzó a atacar mientras él evadía los ataques perfectamente, en eso saco su espado y la enterró en unos de los pies del cofrear, este perdió el equilibro y comenzó a caer hacia adelante, Rinto en un rápido movimiento, saco la espada del pie y sato hacia el freack enterrando la espado justo en el corazón del monstruo el cual se desvaneció sen mil pedazos y desapareció, Luego de tocar suelo, Rinto guardo la espada y se arreglo el cabello (N/A: sensualmente xd).

-demacido para un solo día -dijo, luego nos miro- ya nos podemos ir -dicho esto tomo su mochila y emprendió viaje

-¡¿eh?! espéranos -dije corriendo detrás de Rinto seguida por mis amigos-

En el camino Miku y Gumiya decidieron acompañarnos a casa junto con los gemelos a los cuales "convencieron de buena manera" -los amenazaron de muerte si no iban- al llegar Rinto fue a buscar algo de beber mientras mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

-¿que era esa cosa? -pregunto Miku-

-un freack -respondí como si fuera lo más obvio, "después de todo lo es"-

-¿y que es un "freack"? -pregunto Gumiya-

-un monstruo -dijo Lenka como si nada-

-¡¿como pueden estar tan tranquilas?! -preguntaron Miku y Gimuya al unisono-

-costumbre -respondimos con tranquilidad-

-aquí tienen -dijo fríamente Rinto que venia de la cocina con una bandeja con vasos y jugo-

-Rinto-kun -dijo Miku- ¿que es un "freack"? -pregunto buscando una buena respuesta-

-un monstruo -respondió sentándose a mi lado, "definitivamente le costara sacar un respuesta mejor" pensé-

-¿no hay otra respuesta? -preguntaron Miku y Gumiya-

-no -dijimos al unisono Rinto, Lenka y yo-

-créanme que lo le van a decir más que eso -comento Len luego de darle un sorbo a su vaso con jugo-

-Los Freack fueron creados por el odio de una tal "Rui Kagane" hace más de un siglo -dijo Rinto-

-¿como? -pregunto Miku-

-esa tal Rui Kagane, sufría de bullying (N/A: no se como se escribe pero ustedes entiendes) tanto escolar como familiar, según se dice que un día ya cansada de ello, decidió hacer un pacto con el diablo, el diablo le otorgo poderes inigualables, a cambio del alma de todas aquellas persona que ella mataría por venganza -bebió un poco de jugo- comenzó por su propia familia, seguida por sus compañeros de clase, Luego de matar a todos ellos, el sabor de la muerte la volvió completamente loca y dijo que ella "ayudaría" a todos los que sufrían, pero luego mataba sin control, así convirtiéndose en una de las asesina más buscada -volvió a tomar jugo, Miku iba a decir algo pero Rinto continuo- no conforme con eso, en su casa guardaba los cuerpos de sus victimas, y gracias al gran poder que poseía a todos los comenzó a convertir en lo que conocemos por "freacks" ellos buscaban la venganza de quien los mato, pero eran tan ingenuos que atacaban a cualquier persona, sin razón aparentemente -suspiro- Rui cayo en depresión por la soledad que sentía, pero para su mala suerte se le había otorgado la inmortalidad, aun así su poder le permitió cerrar su magia en algún lugar, de esta manera se suicido, pero prometió regresar algún día.

-wow, pero eso de regresar se refiere a... resucitar -dijo Gumiya-

-aún se espera la llegada de ella -respondió Lenka-

-mm... pero que es Rinto es decir... puedes sacar una espada de tu mano, y no tienes pinta de ser freack -comento Miku-

-yo soy un chasseur -respondió Rinto-

-¿que ese eso? -pregunto Miku-

-Los chasseurs, son los encargados de matar al los freacks, el origen de estos se desconoce, por ahora existen dos grandes familias de chasseurs, que son la familia Megurine y la Kagamine -dijo Lenka-

-¡¿Kagamine?! -gritaron Miku y Gumiya- eso quiere decir Rin también es un chasseur

-no, Rin no lo es -respondió Rinto-

-tenia hasta los 5 años para manifestarme, pero no lo hice -mentí, yo no era hermana de Rinto, yo no pertenecía a los Kagamine-

-¿5 años? -pregunto Gumiya-

-claro, tienen hasta esa edad para manifestarse, pero si no lo hacen, bueno serian personas comunes y corrientes, al igual para los magos y personas mitad-freack -aclaro Len-

-¿magos personas mitad-freack? -pregunto con duda Miku-

-claro, Lenka y yo somos hijos de un freack, y a mi me correspondería ser un mitad-freack, pero tengo muy escasos poderes como para manifestarme, en cambio Lenka tiene los poderes bastante desarrollados para poder ser una mitad-freack casi inmortal -dijo Len-

-aunque... yo tengo los poderes de Len, desde pequeña eh sido muy débil y Len me dio sus poderes para que yo no estuviera en peligro de muerte, al final Len seria el fuerte -dijo Lenka con algo de tristeza-

-¿y que hay sobre los magos? -pregunto Gumiya-

-una de las pocas familias de magos es la familia Hiyama, su origen también se desconoce, pero los rumores dicen que fueron creados para sellar los poderes de la reencarnación de Rui Kagane, al igual que pueden sellar los poderes de las personas mitad-freack -comento Lenka-

-¡TENER MAGIA DEBE SER GENIAL! -gritaron al unisono Miku y Gumiya totalmente ilusionados-

-¡¿genial?! eso lo dicen porque no son ustedes que ponen en riesgo su vida para salvar la humanidad, que ni siquiera te da las gracias -dijo molesto Rinto-

-aun así debe tener el lado positivo -comento Miku-

-¡claro! puedes matar gente y nadie se va a enterar que fuiste tu -dijo Lenka con entusiasmo-

-lo dices como... si ya... lo hubieras... echo... -dijo con un tic en el ojos Gumiya-

-ups -Lenka se tapo la boca con una mano y sonrió-

-Lenka... tu... -dije un poco asombrada-

-bueno cambiando de tema... -se apresuro Rinto en decir- ¿alguien tiene hambre?

-¡yo! -gritamos todos al unisono-

-bien traere algo de comer -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina- Rin, ayúdame

-ok -me levante y seguí a Rinto, ya una vez en la cocina- Rinto...

-dime -dijo sacando un pastel-  
-¿desde cuando hay pastel?- pregunte cambiando el tema que iba a plantear-

-Luka me regalo ayer -respondió poniendo el pastel la mesa-

-¿ayer? -pregunte a la nada- ¿Luka vino y no me dijiste?

-llegaste muy cansada, recuerda que con suerte hablamos -me golpeo la frente con el dedo indice- se nota que la habías pasado bien el la casa de tu amiga esa, la de cabello anormal

-Miku -corregí, llevándome una mano a la frente- me dolió -en eso recordé lo que de verdad le iba a preguntar- ¿crees que deberiamos decirles que no somos hermanos? -si, cambien el tema de un momento a otro-

-no, es mejor que no -respondió tomando el pastel nuevamente- tráeme platos, inútil

-NO ME TRATES ASÍ -subí un poco el tono de voz, pero de igual manera hice lo que muy "educadamente" me mando a hacer-

Luego nos dirigimos nuevamente a la sala de estar, donde me toco a mi repartir el pastel después una pequeña discusión que tuve con Rinto. Al terminar mis amigo se fueron de casa, Rinto lavo la loza sucia, luego nos acostamos a dormir.

POV Normal

luego de que las luce de la casa de Rin estuvieran totalmente apagadas en la oscuridad de la sala de estar se van dos ojos verdes abriéndose, con unas lagrimas blancas y brillantes cayéndose al suelo.

* * *

_**Karin: me da penita la vida de Rui **_

_**Pony: ¿pena? ELLA ES MUY... MUY MALA -cara terrorífica-**_

_**Karin: ¿quien es la persona? y... ¡¿que carajos haces en la casa de MI Rinto?!**_

_**Pony: primero: no es TU Rinto es de Lenka ò.ó segundo: es un nuevo personaje e.e**_

_**Karin: ¿otro?**_

_**Pony: sip :3**_

_**Karin: ... raro ...**_

_**Pony: ¿por que?... es bueno tener harto perso... -ve a Karin irse- ¡OYE! ¡ESPERA! ¡tenemos que!... ¿Karin?**_

_**...**_

_**Pony: diganme que pareja les gustaría que apareciera en el fanfic, no se aceptan parejas yuri/yaoi ò.ó**_

_**Karin: -llega corriendo y vota a Pony al suelo- a responder comentarios se ah dicho (/°3°)/**_

_**Pony: eso lo dijo YO, bueno a responder comentarios se a dicho (~=.=)~**_

_**Hiraki Vits=Buenas! (°v°)/ ¿facha? ¿que es eso? bueno, si dices que es algo bueno te creeré... gracias, gracias por el cucurucho... vació =.=' para la próxima procura no comértelo =.=' ... SEGUIRÉ ASÍ**_

_**Pony : esperen el próximo capitulo de "Todo desde cero" a la misma hora en este mismo canal, no se lo pierdan (/-3-)/ SAYONARA**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pony: Hola~! les presento a Makoto otro amigo (inventado por mi) el no aparecerá en el fic xd**_

_**Karin: jajaja pobre **_

_**Makoto: no era necesaria tanta crueldad**_

_**Karin: sin nada más que decir... ¡que comience el fic!**_

_**[Vocaloid no me pertenece, por que si fuera así créanme que todos los chicos seria shotas] **_

* * *

_**capitulo 8: La nueva integrante**_

_**POV Rin**_

Luego de vestirme, baje a desayunar, hoy era el segundo día de clases, mientras bajaba por las escaleras, vi a Rinto en la entrada de la sala de estar, parecia mirar algo casi hipnotizado.

-Nee~ Rinto ¿que vez? -le pregunte acercándome a el, y vi a la dirección encontrando a una chica de unos 14-16 años- ¿quien es ella? -pregunte mirando a la niña que dormía en el sillón-

-no lo se... estaba aquí cuando baje -respondió-

La chica tenía el cabello color plata, tez blanca venia con una blusa gris que en sus brazos terminaba negra y no se le veían las manos, falda roja, citaron rojo -un poco más fuerte que su falda- botas hasta la rodilla negras de borde rojo, en su cabello llevaba un cintillo de color negro.

-despistarla -le ordene a Rinto-

-estas loca, hazlo tu -me dijo en tono de reproche-

-¿quienes son ustedes? -escuchamos una voz dulce-

-hey despertaste -dijimos al unisono Rinto y yo-

-pues creo que si -respondió ella-

-¿como te llamas? -pregunte curiosa-

-Tei Sukone

-¿cuantos años tienes? -volví a interrogarla-

-15 -allí me dí cuenta de sus hermosos ojos rojos-

-lindos ojos

-gracias

-Rin, tenemos que irnos -dijo Rinto- esto... ¿Tei? tienes que irte

-irme... yo no quiero irme... -comenzó a temblar- yo... tengo miedo... mucho miedo...

-¿por que? -preguntamos al unisono-

-anoche unos señores me comenzaron a atacar sin razón, y me gritaban demonio, yo trataba de evitar sus ataques y en esta casa sentí una presencia protectora y decidí entrar -dijo Tei mirando el suelo-

-¿y como entraste? -pregunto Rinto-

-no lo recuerdo -respondió la peli-plata-

-ya veo... -dije pensando- ¿y si te quedas aquí?

-Rin es una desconocida, no sabemos si dice la verdad o no -me susurro Rinto-

-pero que quieres que haga, si no quiere irse -le respondí de la misma manera-

-yo... no tengo ningún problema, prometo no hacer daños en su hogar -nos dijo Tei-

-bien, pero si falta algo, por más mínimo que sea, te iras de aquí ¿entendido? -le dijo, mas bien la amenazo Rinto-

-sip

-bien -suspire- vayámonos Rinto

Salimos de la casa, ese día me iría con el -por alguna razón todos se fueron solos- mientras caminábamos, pensaba en Tei, se me hacia conocida, no podía recordar, creo que la conocía desde antes, pero... ¿de donde?, aunque cuando pienso en Tei solo se me viene a la mente una chica de cabello verde y corto, simplemente no la puedo recordar, pero aun así siento que la desde antes.

-Rin ¿estas bien? -la voz de Rinto me sacó de mis pensamientos-

-¿eh?, ah, si -respondí dudosa-

-si te complica algo no dudes en decirme -dijo Rinto-

Siempre eh podido confiar en Rinto, siempre ha sido muy sobre protector conmigo, antes era mi hermano mayor, pero ahora creo que podría ser mi mejor amigo, todos mis problemas se los cuento a él, siempre a sido así desde que tengo memoria, siempre me eh podido sentir segura al lado de él, Rinto nuca me ha ocultado nada.

-Rinto

-dime

-siento que conozco a Tei desde antes pero -suspire- solo puedo recordar a una chica de cabello verde, y yo nunca eh visto a una chica de ese color de cabello -le dije mientras miraba el suelo-

-¿te eh dicho que no te drogues? -pregunto en tuno burlón-_  
_

-yo no me drogo -levante la vista y lo mire de manera asesina-

De repente escuche como se comenzó a reír, eso me fastidiaba de él, Rinto siempre tan inexpresivo pero cuando se trata de burlase de mi siempre cambia su actitud, luego de que se tranquilizo, seguimos el camino en silencio, al llegar a la escuela cada uno se fue a su sale de clases, entre en mi salón y me senté al lado de Miku -ultimo puesto al lado de la pared- cuando le iba a hablar me di cuenta que ella dormía. Saque de mi bolso un libro -que suelo leer cuando me aburro- y comencé a leer.

Cuando al fin empezaron las clases, entro el profesor que al parecer es muy popular entre las chicas, claro como no, tiene el cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, era realmente guapo, pero nunca tanto como para ser parte de sus fangirls, el era profesor de matemáticas y sus clases eran algo particular, con las chicas era algo... como decirlo... ¿amable? no amable, no era la palabra, esto, ¿pervertido? si, pervertido, y con los chicos simplemente ignorante y cortante.

En el receso estaba hablando con Miku cuando Lenka entro a nuestro salón -la puerta estaba detrás de mi puesto- y nos asusto -si, muy dulce ella-

-Hey, no hagas eso -la regaño Miku-

-perdón -respondió Lenka- una pregunta ¿les toco con Akaito-sensei?

-si, ¿por que? -pregunto dudosa Miku-

-lo suponía -Lenka sonrió- por cierto ten cuidado con él Rin, podría ser peligroso -ahora estaba completamente seria-

-¿por que? -pregunte dudosa-

-es que eres una chica muy guapa y conociéndolo se podría sobrepasar un poco contigo -ahora estaba con una gran sonrisa -

-"Lenka es bipolar ¿o que? -pensé- espera "conociéndolo" ¿lo conoces?

-claro, es mi profesor titular, y se a sobrepasado un poco con algunas compañera

-aquí estabas Lenka -se escucho la voz de Len- te estaba buscando

-oh, pero si es Kagami Len, ¿que es lo que lo trae por aquí? -dijo Lenka en tono formal-

-oh, Lenka-sama, le vengo a informar que su amiga Akita-sama esta esperándola en su oficina -respondió Len, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo un reverencia-

-por supuesto, dígale que ya voy -dijo Lenka en ese mismo tono formal- en estos instantes estoy atendiendo unos asuntos de negocios

-Akita-sama dijo que era urgente -respondió Len en eso tono formal y de respeto-

-esta bien, esta bien -dijo en un suspiro Lenka- con su permiso señoritas -hizo un reverencia y se retiro seguida por Len-

Mire a Miku y ella me miro a mi -Miku... -dije esperando que ella me explicara algo-

-ambos están en el taller de teatro, juntos con esa tal "Akita" -respondió Miku-

-eso no me saca de la duda

-la cosa es el año pasado en una obra que hicieron Lenka y Akita-san actuaron como dos princesas amigas y Len era el mayordomo de Lenka

-sigo con la duda

suspiro -esa obra fue la ganadora en el concurso internacional que se llevo a cabo aquí en Japón

-¿y eso explica que hallan actuado así? -seguía con la duda-

-bueno... al final Len termino siendo apodado el Mayordomo de Lenka-sama y muchas veces puedes ver que actúen de esa manera aquí en en la escuela

-ya veo... -duda resuelta-

Luego comenzaron nuevamente las clases.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, yo con mis amigo y Rinto siguiéndonos por detrás, al llegar al pasaje donde vivamos todos, Gumiya comento que le hubiese gustado encontrarse con otro de esos freack y lo único que recibió de respuesta fue miradas asesinas de todos -incluido Rinto-.

Cuando entramos a la casa con Rinto encontramos olor a pastel.

-bienvenidos -nos recibió con gran sonrisa Tei- les prepare un pastel

-¿se puede comer? -pregunto Rinto-

-sip, no tiene nada malo, soy pastelera -respondió Tei-

-pero si solo tienes 15 años -dije-

-jejeje lo sé, pero yo trabajaba con mis padres en la pastelería de ellos -respondió Tei con un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos-

-¿alguna vez haz ido a la escuela? -pregunto Rinto-

-claro, pero el año pasado termine la preparatoria -dijo-

-ya veo... ESPERA ¿PREPARATORIA? -gritamos al unisono Rinto y yo-

-no es mi culpa se superdotada* -se defendió Tei- bueno prueben el pastel ¿si?

-bien... -ambos nos sentamos y Tei nos sirvió un poco de Pastel, comimos un poco- wow esta delicioso Tei -dije-

-gracias Rin-san

-¿solo haces pasteles? -pregunto Rinto-

-nop, también comida Japonesa, Italiana, Mexicana, Coreana, Chilena, Paraguaya, Estadounidense, esto... Venezolana, China, y ya no recuerdo que más -yo Rinto estamos boquiabierta-

-Tei... ¿tienes donde quedarte? -pregunte-

-no... -respondió la peli-plata-

-que te parece si te quedas aquí, pero a cambio tu cocinas todos los días -propuso Rinto-

-¡CLARO! -respondió Tei-

-bien iré a prepararte la habitación de invitados -me levante y me dirigí a dicho lugar-

Limpie el piso, tendía la cama con sabanas y frazadas limpias, saque algunas cosas mías y de Rinto del closet que había, cuando estaba lista guié a Tei, hasta su nueva habitación.

En la noche cuando estaba en mi habitación, miraba el cielo estrellado, con mi medalla en mano, y solo pensaba en Tei, pareciera que la conocía pero porque me recuerda a otra chica, y ¿quien era esa chica?

**POV Normal**

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraban unas 8 personas reunidas en una sala de estar conversando.

-soy yo o en la escuela se siente la presencia de una persona mitad-freack -dijo una voz perteneciente a una chico de cabello verde-  
-si, yo también sentía su presencia -ahora la voz de una chica de cabello azul-  
-están en lo cierto, el nombre de esa persona es Kagami Lenka -dijo cierto pelirojo-

-¿creen que pueda ser Rui? -pregunto un chico de cabellera morada-

-no lo dudaría -respondió el pelirojo-  
-tendríamos que averiguarlo -dijo un chico peliazul-

-pero no me gustaría matarla -comentó el peliverde-  
-no hay otra manera de saber -dijo el pelimorado-

-claro que hay otra manera -respondió la peliazul- solo que tendríamos que someterla a un poco de presión

-mañana la ultima clase me toca en el curso de ella, y tengo un plan -dijo el pelirojo-  
-bien, cuentanosla -hablo el chico de cabello azul-

-bien, este es el plan...

* * *

_**/superdotada: no se si en otros países se ocupa ese termino, pero es para referirse a alguien extremadamente inteligente para la edad que tiene/**_

_**Pony: Bien, no tenia pensado en poner a Tei, pero luego de leer un comentario se me vino esta gran idea xD**_

_**Karin: ¿de donde conoce Rin a Tei y porque le recuerda a otra persona? y ¿quienes son los del final, que tiene que ver Lenka?**_

_**Makoto: no le van hacer daño ¿verdad?**_

_**Pony: no tengo ni idea xD, por cierto quiero que Tei viva conmigo, así nunca tendría hambre**_

_**Karin: y engordarías, y tu dieta se iría a las pailas**_

_**Makoto: Karin tiene razón, ¿y como que no sabes si le haran daño a Lenka o no?**_

_**Pony: cállense û.ú**_

_**Makoto: bueno... díganos una pareja para los alone de Miku y Mikuo no se aceptan parejas yuri/yaoi ò.ó**_

_**Karin: ¿porque para Mikuo? si yo estaré con él -comienza discutir con Makoto-**_

_**Pony: bueno a responder comentarios se a dicho (~=.=)~**_

_**Hiraki Vits=Hola. wow cucuruchos y helado *Q* porque en tu país hacen eso y en el mio, no me quiero ir a Paraguay , jajaja te acordaste de mi :3 lo se, es extraño que Lenka aparezca, por eso quise agregarla xD bueno te diste cuenta que apareció la dulce Tei. Gracias por lo de creativa, y nos que no me guste el yuri/yaoi pero no me gusta el yuri y si no hay yuri no hay yaoi :D**_

_**Pony : esperen el próximo capitulo de "Todo desde cero" a la misma hora en este mismo canal, no se lo pierdan (/-3-)/ SAYONARA**_


End file.
